


but i can't help falling in love with you

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: can't help falling in love [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Pining, Piningjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: enjolras falls for grantaire





	but i can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elmer & Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708501) by [astrangepurplefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy). 



Of course Enjolras has to realise his feelings for Grantaire during an argument.

They have this particular one once every few months, when Enjolras gets so tired of Grantaire arguing every point he makes for his own, drunken entertainment that he snaps. Honestly, he’s not even sure why Courfeyrac thought it would be a good idea to drag him to meetings. He certainly doesn’t want to be here.

“I’m just saying that some people will look at your policies and call bullshit,” Grantaire says from his place at the back of the room. His lips are stained pink with wine, but his eyes are still bright and alert.

“And our job is to prove them wrong, get them to listen,” Enjolras argues.

“No way in hell they’ll listen, not some of them. You’re so naïve sometimes, thinking you can change the world one mind at a time. But there will always be someone stubborn enough to oppose you no matter what.”

“Like you?” Enjolras snaps. Grantaire blinks. Out of the corner of his eye Enjolras can see Courfeyrac stand, probably about to attempt to calm him down. But he’s way beyond that. “Why do you even come to these meetings, Grantaire? To get drunk and laugh at our supposed naivety? Because this is entertaining for you? Because you have no other friends?” Grantaire’s face falls slightly at that, and Enjolras should feel guilty, he knows he should, but he’s riding this wave of anger now. “You are incapable of believing, of thinking, of willing, of living, and of dying.”

Enjolras hears a few people gasp and softly call his name, and Courfeyrac is at his side now, reaching out but hesitant to touch him. But Enjolras can only focus on Grantaire as he stands up and makes his way over to him, swaying slightly from the alcohol. “So? Why keep me around? If you hate my presence here as much as you say, why haven’t you kicked me out? Answer me that, Apollo.”

In the year that Enjolras has known Grantaire, he’s learned that alcohol destroys his sense of personal space. Grantaire is standing directly in front of Enjolras now, only a few inches away from touching, with fire in his eyes. Daring Enjolras to answer the question. Why does he keep him around? Why do meetings always feel incomplete on the rare occasions he doesn’t turn up?

And suddenly Enjolras knows the answer.

He loves Grantaire.

He is head over heels for the stubborn, quarrelsome drunkard in front of him, and he can’t believe he hadn’t realised it sooner.

But at the same time they’re in the middle of an argument, and Courfeyrac is _standing right there_ , and Enjolras’ mind has gone totally blank except for _Grantaire, Grantaire, Grantaire-_

So he does the only thing he can think of.

He runs.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
